


Holidays with the Mikaelsons AKA sorry I slept with my blind date’s brother

by kcatdino



Series: Holidays with the Mikaelsons [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Matchmaking, Banter, Blind Date, F/M, Gen, Kol is a chaos bi, Kol is a good bro, M/M, Matchmaking, Mikael and Esther can’t come to the phone right now, No beta we die like mne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Thanksgiving, The Mikaelsons as a family, even less violence than in canon, i don’t make the rules, is there any other kind?, mentioned Damon/Elena/Stefan, references to sex that I might expand on later, they are too busy being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcatdino/pseuds/kcatdino
Summary: Finn and Sage play interfering matchmakers, to horrible effects, when it turns out Elijah's blind date, Caroline Forbes, hooked up with Klaus last month.Inspired from Jackie Lau’s Holidays with the Wongs Book 1: A Match Made for Thanksgiving. Read that, it’s better.Edit: Now with smut! Skip to chapter 2 if you just want shenanigans.Edit 2: More smut in Chapter 6. And a hint of the Kalijah sequel.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson
Series: Holidays with the Mikaelsons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. First one-night stand

Caroline Forbes was sitting at the bar early half an hour to meet her friends, fidgeting in her brand-new dress. A clingy red number, it showed more skin than she had in ages. But that was the point. Since her break up with Tyler, she had sworn off relationships. She had spent all her time since high school in relationships with guys who took more than they gave. Sure, she gave 110% to everything, including her relationships, was it so unreasonable to expect even 50% back? But the whole “no-relationship” nonsense was seriously cutting down on her non battery-powered orgasms. So, tonight was about changing all that. Tonight, she was going to have a one-night stand.

She had spent hours scouting online and in person, trying to find the perfect bar to meet a guy who met her, admittedly extensive, requirements. The location she had chosen was perfect, with plenty of nicely dressed (and nice-looking) professionals, with no douche vibes detected and a killer cocktail menu. Sipping on a melon-based drink, she surveyed the bar, disappointed by the lack of obvious prospects she muttered “Why is it so hard to have a one-night stand?”

“Pardon love, but did you just complain it was hard to have a one-night stand?” A smooth British voice interrupted from her blind spot.

Fighting the blush threatening to take over face, she whirled around to snap at the interloper, but upon seeing the (extremely fine looking) man, her jaw dropped open. When he merely looked amused at her reactions, she worked to smooth her voice. “You offering?”

His silent amusement turned into a chuckle at that. “Sweetheart, one-night stands are my specialty.” he tugged on a curl of her (precisely arranged, dammit!) hair. “What has you lamenting the state of one night stands so early in the night?”

“Well,” she replied coolly (no need to make this too easy for him, right? Even if he was the hottest man in the bar by far) “not that it’s any of your business, but I haven’t had one since college. Fairly sure the rules are different once both parties can afford more than bottom shelf liquor.”

“Well,” he repeated her emphasis, “I didn’t go to college in the states, as I presume you did, so we may be starting from different knowledge bases, but it usually goes like this.” He carefully perused her form with his eyes, making her tingle when they seemed to latch onto the hiked-up hem of her skirt, before continuing to her matching strappy red heels. When his eyes finally returned to her face, he asked “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Wow, you were just completely undressing me in your mind just then, huh?”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t been doing the same to me love”

She wrinkled her nose. “Ok, you can cut it with the pet names now.”

He once again seemed to barely be suppressing a laugh. “Hard to do _love_ , when you haven’t told me your name.”

Pursing her lips, she carefully considered him. Sure, he was kind of a dick, but he hadn’t set off her finely honed creep alarm. “It’s Caroline” She held a hand out for him to shake. “And I would _love_ a mango juice. No booze.” She smiled her best beauty pageant look at him, sure he would fail this (rather obvious) test. It was to her pleasant surprise when he made no comment save a quirked eyebrow before ordering her drink and a scotch for himself.

“So, Caroline” a shiver ran up her spine at the way he said her name. “Shall we get started getting to know one another?”

Caroline had been to many a mansion in her Mystic Falls days, but Klaus’s penthouse was something else. Only a short walk from the bar, his apartment was at the top of a thirty-story building, with views looking out over the whole city. It was all dark wood accents and floor-to-ceiling windows. She could have spent an hour staring at the view if not for the warmth of Klaus behind her back, infuriatingly just out of contact. Deciding to initiate, she leaned back, letting his strong arms wrap around her, hands carefully placed on her waist. He’d barely touched her so far that night, but her body felt more alive than it had in ages. Turning in his arms, she pressed her chest against his and went for a kiss. It started slow, exploratory, but it quickly grew hungrier, sloppier, as they ran their hands up each other’s sides. Teasing the edge of her skirt with his hands, he looked at her questioningly. At her nod, his hands began creeping ever-so-slowly up her bare thighs, inching painfully slow toward her panties.  
“How wet will I find you having barely touched you, love?” His voice came out with a distinct gravel in his tone.

“Why don’t you stop being a coward and find out.” She challenged. But he seemed determined to savor the moment, so she sighed dramatically. “I guess I could just enjoy the view.”

He chuckles at that, flipping her around she was facing the windows again, the heat of him pressed against her back. “Why don’t we make it so you can do both. I’d hate to disappoint.” His hands began their exploration up her thighs toward her panty line as he buried his face in her curls, breathing deeply. Kissing her neck, his fingers played with the edge of her panties. “May I?” All she can do it nod, but he gets the message as he deftly begins exploring her folds, brushing teasingly against her clit. When she whines in protest, she feels a soft laughter against her hair. “So impatient for me. Will you be this impatient for my cock?”

Rather than respond, she rotates her hips, seemingly to chase his fingers, but rubs up against his length with her ass, feeling how hard he was. “Seems like I’m not the only one who’s impatient” she breathes back. He picks up the pace at that, one hand on her clit while the other comes up to play with her nipples through her dress, peppering kisses up and down her neck all the while. He gives her breasts temporary relief to move aside the strap of her dress, his mouth coming down hard and hot on the barred skin. Feeling herself beginning to shake, she grabbed behind her at him, seizing his curls and thigh in an attempt to steady herself before her orgasm overtook her. He was practically holding her up by the time she came down from her high, whispering in her ear how pretty she looked flushed against him.

When she practically breathed his name, Klaus picked her up, thighs spread against his chest, to carry her into his bedroom. The view was equally spectacular from there, and she made a mental note to appreciate it in the morning. Wait, was there a morning after in a normal one-night stand? In college, it had all depended on how amiable the roommate was. But then he was gently placing her on his bed and she resolved not to worry for the rest of the night. She would live in the moment.

“You’re gorgeous Caroline.” his words came out near worship, as he looked at her with a mix of predator and devotee. He crawled up on her, kissing her fully and deeply. “How would you like me to take you?” He fluttered kisses along her jaw line. “From behind like I did with my fingers, or would you like to have the taste of yourself on my lips in the simpler style?”

“Option C” her smile turns wicked as she seems to regain control of her senses from earlier, stroking his cock through his pants. “You can taste yourself on my lips as I ride you.” His eyes darken at that, both making quick work to remove each other’s clothing, until only their underwear is left. She gestures toward the front clasp on her bra. “Would you mind getting that?” she asks with faux sweetness.

“Gladly love,” and he begins lavishing his tongue upon her nipples, alternating between them before she remembers her mission. Flipping them over, she waits for his nod before sliding his boxers off and running her tongue along his length. Carefully taking him in her mouth, she wraps her hand around the remaining length as she tastes his precum. Stroking him with both hand and tongue, it isn’t long before his breathing is heavy and his words come out in pants. “Caroline” he moans “let me come inside you.”

Happy to oblige, she shucks off her panties as he grabs a condom from beside the bed. He leans up against the headboard as she rolls the condom on, as slow as she can manage. “Caroline” he growls out.

“You still on board for option C?” She says, positioning her entrance above him. The noise he makes isn’t quite coherent, but he nods and so she begins to take him, as agonizingly slow as she can. She doesn’t last long however, before his hands are on her hips and he’s slamming upward, desperate for the feel of her. Their lips clash in their sweaty embrace, moving in unison in the dark with only the lights of the city to illuminate them. They finish in quick succession, staying embraced for a moment before Klaus extracts himself to clean up, throwing back on his underwear to hold her in bed.

Caroline is surprised to find that Klaus is the cuddling type, figuring he would want to move to the next round, or next woman, as soon as possible. “So what now?” she asks.

“Well, it’s still early,” he says, craning over her to look at the bedside clock. “We have plenty of time for more rounds, several more if you decide to stay the night, but can grab some food now if you’re hungry.”

At that, she jolts up suddenly. “’Oooohhh, we should get bubble tea. Are there any tea places nearby that also have those little snacks? I love boba, you can’t get it out of the city.”

“From a small town, are we love?” He sits up amused, letting the blanket pool around his waist.

“The smallest” she admits with a blush. “It was a relief to get out of there.”

“Well, I’m glad you managed to make it to the big city” He drops into a horrible fake southern accent at the end. and she hits him with a pillow in response.

“Hey, I’m not that uncultured! How would you like it if I attempted your accent?” She puts on full airs to prepare her horrible impression “Top o the morning governor.”

He groans. “I’ll buy you all the bubble tea you want, just please never do that again” and Caroline smiles in triumph.

Did going out for boba at 9pm count as a date in the middle of their hook-up? Caroline didn’t think so, but it certainly felt that way, as they wandered a nearby park, drinks in hand, exchanging stories of their lives. She learned he had more siblings than he cared to count, and she shared how she was an only child of divorce. Klaus may have made a quick joke about wishing his parents had divorced, but they both quickly moved onto other topics. They traded restaurant recommendations, though several of his were too far out of Caroline’s price range. When their drinks were empty, they wandered back to his place to resume their totally-just-strangers hook up. They ~~made love~~ , had sex, (it was just sex!) several more times, before falling asleep sated in each other’s arms. Caroline had managed to keep her fears and insecurities away for the whole night.

So what if the next morning, finding herself entangled in his bed, she panicked, and rather than face the possibility he wouldn’t want to see her again, hurried out of his place without a goodbye? Did people even say goodbye to one-night stands? He had skipped that lessons on his (extremely thorough) teachings on the matter. And it wasn’t like she was looking for a relationship right now anyway. It wasn’t until she made out his building’s elevator and past the front desk that she realized she should have at least gotten his number so they could be fuck buddies, or whatever people were calling it now. The prospect of embarrassment would have been worth having a booty call on dial if he had found the night as amazing as she did, but it was too late to go back and ask. Crawling back after her Irish exit would bruise her ego far too much. It wasn’t worth it, right?

Klaus woke up early, as he usually did, but upon finding himself in a mess of limbs of the woman from last night, he comfortably drifted back off to a deep sleep. It was several hours later, judging by the sunlight streaming through his windows, that he awoke to a cold bed and nearly cursed out loud. Reigning in his panic, he went from room to room trying to find her, uncaring as to his naked state. Surely his nakedness would jump start things once he found that she had merely gotten up for breakfast. But to his dismay, and the dismay of the swear jar Finn had installed that he continually ignored, she was nowhere to be found. He had made definite plans to get her number last night, but it’s possible his sex-addled brain had been too distracted. Furiously searching for his phone, he let out a stream of curses that would offend any neighbors (if he had any) upon seeing no new contact information for her. Caroline. He supposed he could just _happen_ to frequent the bar where they met over the next couple weeks in the hopes of running into her, but he had some pride. Besides, leaving without goodbye sent a clear message and he prided himself on his ability to read far subtler clues than that. Even if he’d spend the next few months thinking about her. He was headed to the shower (to remove her scent or relive their time together, he hadn’t decided) when his blasted phone rang. Upon seeing the call was from Sage, his least favorite (and only) sister-in-law, he groaned but figured the morning couldn’t get any worse. He was wrong of course, bad days always can and will get worse.

Caroline got a call from her mother later that week. Apparently, a rich couple who had just moved to Mystic Falls was looking for blind dates for their siblings for the Thanksgiving holiday. Caroline laughed out loud at how very _Mystic Falls_ that sounded and wasn’t she lucky she had escaped that place when her mom dropped the actually big news. Somehow Liz had been roped into paving the town’s way into the Michaelson’s good grace’s (and pocketbooks) and now Caroline was supposed to be one of the blind dates. Liz pleaded that she that to work that day anyway, and couldn’t Caroline help keep the Lockwoods off her back about not participating in enough town events? She reluctantly agreed, on the promise that they would spend some quality time together before she had to get back to the city. After hanging up, her mind was immediately filled with debates on what to bake. After all, Caroline Forbes didn’t half-ass anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline being each other's blind dates would be far too easy, right?


	2. Who doesn't enjoy a blind date to a family dinner?

The dreaded day of Thanksgiving came upon them. He still wasn’t sure why Finn and Sage had insisted the whole family come over to celebrate the American holiday as Sage was the only American among them, but the worst part was the dreaded ‘surprise’ the two of them kept alluding too. Gods only knew what those two thought would liven the holiday. Mikaelson holidays didn’t need any livening in his opinion. They always ended up with multiple fights and a possible hospitalization, so what was the point of adding unknown elements?

He was nursing his scotch when the doorbell rings. “That must be the first surprise!” Sage calls from the dining room. “Can someone be a dear and answer it?”

Klaus trudges over to the door and yanks it open only to find Caroline standing before him, holding a tin of cookies. Caroline, who had been haunting his waking and sleeping thoughts the past couple weeks. And now she was standing in Finn’s doorway, looking rather uncomfortable while he gaped like a fish out of water. “I did not realize your last name was Mikaelson” she whispered.

“What?” his voice came out strangled “What are you doing here?”

“Well, unless you were lying about your name _Niklaus_ , I’m your brother Elijah’s blind date.” Klaus was saved from replying by the arrival of the man himself, who performed a greeting with his usual perfunctory grace.

“And to what do we owe the pleasure, Miss…”

“Forbes.” She helpfully supplied, and Klaus filed away the information for later.

“It appears our holiday surprise from Finn and Sage are blind dates for dinner.” Klaus interrupted dryly to Elijah’s questioning look. “Though what on earth possessed them to do so, I cannot imagine.”

“I am sorry for you to have been roped into this nonsense, Miss Forbes.” Elijah helped Caroline out of her coat to reveal a dress no less lovely than the one she wore the night they met, though it covered far more skin.

“Don’t worry about it” Caroline smiled cheerfully up at him in response. “This doesn’t even rank in the top 10 weirdest things the town has asked me to do.”

“The town?” Klaus gently prodded, and Caroline finally looked at him for the first time since Elijah’s arrival, genuine warmth in her eyes.

“Oh yeah, I was Miss Mystic Falls back in high school. I ran practically every event worth going to, both the sanctioned and secret ones” Her eyes twinkled with mischief and Klaus was amazed she had come back into his life, albeit under less than desirable circumstances. “I got the full rundown on everything the town council knows about your family; I’m supposed to report back on how likely Finn and Sage are to contribute to the town coffers. Mayor Lockwood also wants to know if one of them is angling for her position, but personally I couldn’t care less.” Adding in a whisper “she was my nemesis during my town event planning days.”

“And what is it you do now?” Elijah replied smoothly, gesturing her farther in the foyer toward the kitchen.

“Oh, I still plan events” she replied lightly, setting her tin of cookies down next to the dessert already on the kitchen counter. “Now I just get paid to do it. Corporate events, mostly. I’ve heard weddings are a nightmare from friends in the industry.”

“I can imagine, based on the drama surrounding our wedding.” Sage swooped in and placed a kiss on her husband’s cheek as he paused his gravy-making preparations.

Upon hearing a loud whoop and shouting coming from the driveway, all of them, sans Finn, raced to the front. Kol was taking off his coat and hat in the doorway. “Anyone care to explain why Rebekah and Alexander are in a fist fight in front of the house? Not that I’m complaining at the free entertainment if that was the intention.”

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other grimly, while Caroline merely looked confused and Kol just short of delighted. “I’ll get rid of him.” Klaus replied grimly, trudging out the door to break up the fight. Both remaining brothers ignored the sounds of cursing and blows coming from outside.

Sighing, Kol turned his attention to Caroline. “Am I to assume this tasty little thing is to be my date the way Alexander was intended to be Rebekah’s?”

“Um, first of all, gross.” Caroline wrinkled her nose. “Pretty sure that as the most respectable of your siblings’ dates, I’ve been paired with the most respectable brother, Elijah.”

“You wound me” Kol faked a gasp. “I am plenty respectable.” Klaus came back in the door at that moment with blood flecked knuckles, followed closely by a slightly disheveled Rebekah. “Even if Nik here isn’t.”

“I’m going to clean up, explain this mess to me later.” Rebekah muttered before wandering off in search of the bathroom.

“Miss Forbes,” Elijah interrupts before Kol can say something else rude, “Are you saying you know who all of our dates for the night are supposed to be?”

“Yep!” Caroline replied cheerfully, determined to keep from staring at the bloodied knuckles Klaus was sporting. “I’m not sure I was supposed to know the others’ names, but it was easy enough to ferret out. Alexander was the only name I didn’t recognize, though I can’t say I’m close with any of the other dates.”

Klaus seemed to realize why she was avoiding looking at him and excused himself to the kitchen to wash up. Kol on the other hand, seemed only more interested in conversing with Caroline. “And what can you tell me about my date? Or about yourself, I’m not picky.”

“I didn’t realize not being picky was code for coming out to your family as bi.” A familiar voice dryly floated in from the open door, causing Caroline to jump. It appeared neither Elijah nor Kol had remembered the door was left wide open after Klaus and Rebekah came in, as both turned in surprise to the source of the voice. Jeremy Gilbert, Elena’s little brother, was standing there in slacks and a button down, looking more mature than the last time Caroline had seen him.

“Actually, I prefer pansexual.” Kol replied lightly, as the two younger men studied each other up and down.

“Jeremy! I didn’t realize you knew any of the Mikaelsons.” Caroline cringed at how high pitched her voice came out.

Jeremy for his part, looked relived to see Caroline even if he wasn’t happy with the whole situation. “I don’t really, Kol just tried his best to get me to fail out of art school for a semester then threw me under the bus when his family visited.”

Klaus and Sage came into the foyer then. “Finn and I invited Jeremy as an apology for how he acted when you were trying out culinary school. He truly regrets ruining your relationship.”

Jeremy snorted at that. “Kol really isn’t the relationship type.” Kol looked stricken for a moment before pasting on his carefree attitude once again and heading to the kitchen, muttering about giving Finn hell for this.

Klaus and Elijah ushered Caroline and Jeremy into the parlor and away from the drama the arrival of any more dates. Klaus offered them both scotch, which Caroline politely declined in favor of the cocktail Elijah suggested, while Jeremy took the offered drink and downed it in one. “I take it you were coerced into attending the way Miss Forbes was?”

“You could say that.” Jeremy refilled his drink and took a small sip. “My aunt Jenna and Alaric think I should be more involved in the community if I end up moving back. They’re hoping I’ll take the Gilbert council seat since they are both barred on account of not being from Founding Families.”

“I didn’t realize the town leadership was so… hereditary.”

“Oh, it absolutely is.” Caroline supplied readily. “The mayor is almost always a Lockwood, the current mayor’s husband was mayor before her, and the sheriff is always a Forbes. My parents basically had a marriage of convenience so my mom could get the job and my dad didn’t have to come out to the town.” Realizing she said more than intended, Caroline’s hand flew to cover her mouth in embarrassment.

She was saved from anyone commenting by the shouting coming from the kitchen, where it appeared Rebekah had joined Kol in making her displeasure known. “I do hope they calm down by the time Niklaus’ date arrives.”

“I don’t.” Klaus replied grimly. “Whoever the woman is, she’s already late. Perhaps a good old fashioned Mikaelson shout fest will scare her off. I’m getting hungry.”


	3. Erotic cookie action

“Hayley Marshall.” The woman in question came through the door as the group was headed from the parlor to the dining room. She turns toward Caroline.

“Caroline Forbes, I didn’t expect to see you here.” An icy smile settles on both women’s faces.

“I take it you two know each other?” Klaus interjects. He would almost be pleased, if he thought their reaction was over him, but Hayley didn’t know him, and Caroline couldn’t seem to hear him at the moment.

“Oohh, this is going to be lovely” Kol crows, bouncing on his feet as he comes from the kitchen followed by Rebekah. “Looks like ‘Bekah here won’t be the only source of a girl fight today.”

“No fight Kol,” Caroline’s voice hadn’t lost its edge. “Hayley here doesn’t _do_ drama.”

“So, which one of you is Klaus?” She holds up a store-bought tin. “I brought pie.”

Caroline and Klaus merely gape at the woman.

They settle into the dining table, with Finn serving their courses with a flourish. All the traditional American thanksgiving staples are there, along with some dishes Caroline recognizes as British or Scottish in origin. She does her best to chat with Elijah, who was perfectly polite and coiffed in all things, but kept sneaking glances at Klaus. The man in question seemed particularly annoyed by his date, giving her one-word answers when they weren’t sniping at each other’s throats. Her musings were interrupted by Elijah.

“Miss Forbes?” He repeated. “Are you alright?” Glancing in the direction she was looking, the other end of the table where Klaus’ and Hayley’s argument was escalating into shouts. “Please excuse my family’s lack of decorum, we are never on our best behavior on holidays.”

“It’s fine, really. At least it’s lively. And please, call me Caroline.”

“So what is it you do for work, Caroline” Rebekah’s voice is snide and implies that Caroline might not be good enough for her precious family.

“Miss Forbes is an event planner.” Elijah begins plainly, and while she’s grateful for the defense, she wishes he would use her first name like she asked. Or maybe she wishes it was Klaus beside her, saying her name in that delectable way of his.

The conversation has plowed ahead without Caroline, discussing Jeremy’s career as a graphics designer. When Rebekah goes to say something rude to Jeremy as well, Kol immediately goes on the offensive.

“Poor Bekah, no man to annoy so she takes it out on the rest of us. Shouldn’t have scared your date off so early, huh Beks?”

Rebekah huffs and suddenly acts extremely interested in Klaus and Hayley’s argument, jumping into the fray as if she wasn’t fleeing from this one. With a satisfied smirk, Kol launches into a wild and risqué story about one of his many attempts at college. He keeps glancing over at Jeremy at key points, but his date just looks bored. Caroline, however, has know the kid longer than most, and can see him fighting to crack a smile the same way Elena usually fails to at Damon’s antics.

When Kol finally gets Jeremy to laugh (the punch line involved a nude art model and a mix up on skin staining paint) Caroline laughs right along with them, though Elijah looks affronted at the joke. She and Elijah definitely weren’t a good match, even if sleeping with Klaus hadn’t made that impossible before it began. But Caroline thought playing matchmaker to Jeremy and Kol would be a good distraction from the man who kept sneaking her glances from the other end of the table.

When Hayley and Rebekah try to pull him back into their argument, he practically _growls_ , only to be admonished by Elijah. “Niklaus” he warns sternly, while Finn looks ready to launch a lecture. Shoving up from the table, he stalks toward the kitchen, Caroline watching him go.

Klaus was sulking in the kitchen, surprised at himself. He hadn’t had rage issues like this in ages, but then family holidays always did seem to bring out the worst in him. Curiously eyeing the cookie tin Caroline had brought, he walked over and opened it, surprised to see little half moon cookies that looked to be filled with some kind of jam. Picking on up experimentally, he popped a whole one in his mouth and moaned. He should have known that Caroline would be an amazing baker as well, the taste perfectly balanced between the cookie and jam. He had eaten quite a few, and his anger had abatted, when he heard an irritated voice. “Hey, those aren’t all for you!”

Caroline stood in the doorway to the kitchen and quickly ushered inside to snatch the cookie tin away from him. “These are a pain to make! You can’t just eat them all before everyone has a chance to try them!”

He munched happily on the one he still held in his hand. “What does it matter who does the eating as long as they are properly enjoyed? What are these anyway?”

“These cookies,” she began haughtily, dodging his attempts to grab the tin, “are only to be referred to as Pain-In-The-Ass cookies, they’re that hard to make. I make my own jam for them and everything.”

He pauses his attempts to swipe another. “You made jam for a blind date with people you’ve never met?”

“No, I made jam months ago in preparation for the holiday season. And this is only half the batch, the other is for me and my mom.” She eyes him cautiously before setting the tin back on the counter, seemingly content that his machinations had stopped. Klaus on the other hand, had only grown more fascinated, not with the cookies, but with the woman. Grabbing a cookie before she could react, he breaks it so that the top comes off and there are two half moons with jam on them, before offering them to her.

“Be a shame not to enjoy your own creations then.”

Caroline looks scandalized. “I cannot believe you just created an abomination out of my Pain-In-The-Ass cookies.”

“Try one Caroline.” He takes the half with less jam and licks the filling off before popping the cookie in his mouth.

He regrets his words when, without taking the cookie from him, she licks agonizingly slowly up the cookie half, right next to his fingers, before taking the cookie portion in her mouth, her lips brushing his fingers in the process. He bites back a moan, but in a flash she’s pulled back, taking the cookie tin with her. She hoists herself up on the kitchen counter, flashing a bit of leg in the process.

“So,” her eyes narrow at him, “Are you always this jealous of your brother’s dates?”

“Only the ones I’ve had come on my fingers” he flirts back, but she remains unimpressed. “Not since we were kids, truth be told. There was a nasty incident in high school where we didn’t realize we were dating the same girl. Haven’t had a problem since though. I’ve been interested in seeing you again since we met.”

“Hmmm.” she muses “Let’s say I believe you. How would you go about proving you’re more interested in me than as a brotherly dick measuring contest? Because I’ve seen a friend go through that, and it’s a major turn off.”

“I’d take you on a proper date, either back in the city or in town here if we can’t wait that long. I’d make love to you until we both forget our own names.” There is heat in her eyes at his words and he takes it as an invitation to come closer. He interpreted correctly, as she grabs his tie and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. When they finally break apart, his smile turns wicked. “We should probably get back before my siblings think something’s wrong.”

She’s left reeling in the kitchen as chatter floats down the hall.


	4. Klaus gets called a manwhore

With a quick pit stop in the bathroom to check her appearance (she wasn’t nearly as disheveled as she expected given how flustered he’d left her), she hurried back to the dining room, nearly running headfirst into Finn along the way.

“Ah, Miss Forbes, we were about to start dessert. Could you assist me in carrying the dishes into the dining room?”

“Of course,” she says with a smile, though she still feels off-kilter. The two of them carry several pies, a custard, and her cookies into the dining room. Everyone clamors over the options, before an easy silence descends over the table as they all take their fill of the desserts. It’s almost peaceful, until Rebekah glares at Finn and Sage over her pie.

“Why on earth did you do this to us?”

“Bekah” Klaus sighs.

“No really, I want to know what went through their thick heads. Why on earth would you think we wanted blind dates to a holiday none of us wanted to celebrate in the first place?”

Elijah folds his napkin into his lap. “I am quite curious myself as to why Kol and Rebekah were paired with former flames while Klaus and I got women who we don’t know but appear to be…. acquainted, with each other.”

“Mr. Gilbert was invited as a form of apology to Kol, and Alexander was the only one of Rebekah’s ex’s to be close to satisfactory.” Finn appears quite calm, likely having expected his family’s reactions.

“Bet you find him lacking now that Nik broke his nose.” Rebekah grumbles. “And we all know you’re still a flaming homophobe and the ‘apology’ was Sage’s idea.”

When Finn stutters out protestations, Klaus lounges back with a laugh. “It appears that neither Elijah nor I have brought home someone close to ‘satisfactory’ before, so we got new dates.” That wasn’t quite true, as the last woman Klaus had taken home was now sitting at Elijah’s side, but he thought the point still stood. There was quiet for a moment, no one willing to continue the argument.

“Speaking of your lovely new dates,” Kol leered, “how do you two ladies know each other?”

“Well, Mystic Falls is a small town… “ Hayley began, but Caroline interrupts with a laugh.

“You aren’t even from here! There’s only one other person in this town you know!” She glares for a moment. “How did you end up roped into this anyway?”

“Actually, Hayley is a friend of mine” Sage says calmly, to which Caroline looks appropriately abashed.

Kol is once again the one to break the silence. “These cookies are amazing Caroline!” She blushes, and Klaus knows it’s not just from the compliment. Kol turns to Hayley. “What did you bring darling?”

“Kol, don’t.” Jeremy warns, but it’s too late.

“Looks like a dollar store pie to me,” Rebekah sniffs. “If that’s the reason for the hatred, I’d say it’s well justified on Caroline’s part.”

“Excuse me that I’m not a neurotic control freak who probably made 30 batches to get them just right like little miss perfect over there.” Hayley wasn’t keeping to her assertion that she didn’t do ‘drama’ very well.

“At least I put effort into things other than stealing other women’s men” she sneers.

“I did NOT sleep with him.” Hayley pauses in her rage. “It’s not my fault if you can’t keep a guy interested.”

Caroline’s voice is pure vitriol. “Good thing you enjoy sloppy seconds, since I already fucked your date for the night.”

The entire table goes still. Seeming to realize what she said, Caroline places a hand over her mouth and flees the room so quickly she practically evaporated.

Jeremy is the first to recover. “I’ll go after her.”

“No, I should...” Klaus begins, but is cut off.

“No one with the last name Mikaelson, or Marshall, should bother her right now. I’ll go” Jeremy says with finality as he leaves, and they all sit in silence for another moment.

“I think I’ll just go.” Hayley says, and departs nearly as fast as Caroline did.

All remaining eyes turn to Klaus and Elijah addresses him coolly “I believe an explanation is in order, Niklaus.”

Caroline was hyperventilating in the bathroom when she hears a knock on the door.

“Go away Klaus!” she shouts.

“Actually, it’s Jeremy.” She pauses, Jeremy wouldn’t be the worst person to talk to right now, even if she were a little disappointed Klaus didn’t seem to care enough to come after her. “I kept anyone else from bothering you, figured you had enough of Mikaelson family craziness.” She opens the door and ushers him inside to close it again, but not before she hears indistinct shouting coming from the dining room. “You want to talk about it?”

“Talk about how I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone? Not really.” She flops down on the closed toilet lid.

Jeremy leans against the sink. “Honestly, that went better than when I met Kol’s family for the first time.” When she looks up curiously, he continues. “It was before their dad died. He enjoyed ripping his kids apart with words once they got too big for him to beat on anymore. Their dad and Finn basically had an asshole-off in my dorm room. Kept taking turns whether Kol or myself was the target.”

She looks concerned “Jeremy……”

“Don’t worry about it, this was years ago. Anyway, from Kol’s stories, this won’t even rank in the top 5 of dramatic holidays for them. Finn and Elijah regularly engage in a tug of war to see who will be the new head of the family. I hadn’t met him before today, but I’m rooting for Elijah. Not sure why Klaus isn’t in the running, the guy’s intimidating.”

Caroline laughs bitterly at that. Klaus hadn’t seemed intimidating to her, at least before she saw him with his family. She lets Jeremy haul her to her feet. “Caroline Forbes doesn’t hide in the bathroom, especially not from a family that has gotten into duels over table settings.” She looks at him curiously. “I’m serious, full on duels with swords, Kol showed me the pictures.”

Letting out a full laugh, Caroline unlocks the bathroom door, swinging it open to reveal Klaus, looking curiously between the two of them. “Klaus!” she squeaks. “It’s not… we weren’t….”

Jeremy moves to step around her. “I’ll head out now, if that’s ok with you.” At her nod, he edges his way around an unmoving Klaus. “Want to try and avoid getting cornered by Kol again.”

“See you around Jeremy” Caroline gives a little wave at his retreating form.

Klaus cocks his head curiously. “Do you want to take a walk” he says, offering his arm.

They wander the grounds of Finn and Sage’s new mansion together, arms intertwined. Caroline regals him with the tales of previous founding family occupants and leads him straight over to the hidden garden bench, out of view of the house. “So,” she sighs “we should probably talk about what happened in there.” When he only cocks an eyebrow, she groans. “What did you end up telling your family?”

“I merely stated that we had a date a few weeks ago and couldn’t get a word in edgewise after that. I am apparently,” he grimaces, “a manwhore.”

Caroline can’t help the giggle that escapes at that. “Who called you that?”

“Rebekah, but Finn had similar words to describe me.”

“And me?”

“Elijah shut down any comments of that sort before I got a chance to.”

Noticing his hesitancy, Caroline pats the bench beside her. “While I appreciate that, Elijah isn’t the brother I’m interested in.”

His face lights up as her joins her on the garden bench. “I hope to prove myself worthy of your affections.”

“Well,” and she shifts closer to him so their thighs are touching, “I wouldn’t mind that real date you mentioned in the kitchen.” She reaches up to touch his face. “One where we actually exchange numbers and none of your relatives are present.”

“I can do that, love.” He cups her neck with one hand to bring her in for a kiss. They taste each other on their lips and on their tongues before she swings a leg over his lap to get better situated. He runs his hands up her thighs, anchoring her in place.

“Beks was right, you are a manwhore.”

“Kol,” Klaus groans, and not in the way he had been moments before, “don’t you have anyone else to bother?” Kol however, is undeterred as he plops down on the bench beside them, Caroline sending him a death glare.

“Finn doesn’t believe in television and my date flew the coop, so you two are my best option right now.”

Caroline is unimpressed. “Well, maybe you should spend more time on your dates if you want them to stick around.” She pulls out a pen from her purse and writes her number on the back of Klaus’s hand, before pulling him in for a slow kiss. She pulls herself away even slower. “Call me.” When Klaus can only hum in agreement, she gets up, shooting a dirty look at Kol before taking her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether to write out their first official date or just skip to the already written smut


	5. Thanksgiving 2.0

“Hey mom, I’m home! Want me to get the tequila out?” The joke falls flat, she half expects her mom to still be at the station.

Liz, however, comes round the corner from the kitchen. “Tequila already? Was the date that bad?”

“First of all, it doesn’t count as a date if he doesn’t agree to being set up, and it definitely doesn’t count if it’s for his family’s Thanksgiving dinner.” She decides to leave out her hook up with Klaus for now.

Bing.

Caroline’s phone chimed right then, and she starts smiling upon seeing the text from Klaus, wanting to make sure she got home safe.

[5:03] _It’s like a 5 minute drive, I could have walked and still gotten home in good time._

[5:04] _Seems a shame I didn’t escort you home then love._

She giggles at that and saves the number in her phone as ‘Klaus.’ What were the chances her mom remembered which Mikaelson brother she had been set up with anyway?

Pretty high, as it turned out.

“Who’s Klaus?” Liz said, craning over her shoulder to read Caroline’s texts.

“Um, rude much?”

“Seriously, I thought you were supposed to go out with Elijah Mikaelson. You didn’t skip, did you?” Liz purses her lips in annoyance, acting like she did when Caroline was still a flighty teen.

“No! Mom! I already knew his brother, ok? We went out on a date and used this chance to exchange numbers.”

Liz only looks scandalized at this. “You went on a date with a guy and didn’t exchange numbers? That doesn’t sound like a date to me, it sounds like a hook up.” She ignores Caroline’s attempt to protest. “And the Mikaelsons don’t have a brother named Klaus.”

“It’s short for Niklaus, ok! Now can the Spanish Inquisition stop, or do you want to keep slut-shaming me?” When Liz moves to open her mouth, Caroline cuts her off. “That was rhetorical, ok? I don’t actually want to hear your comments on my sex life.”

Bing.

It was Klaus again.

[5:11] _Sorry about all the mess with my family love. Any way I can make it up to you?_

“You should invite him over to our belated Thanksgiving tomorrow.”

“What, no! And stop reading my texts! Invasion of privacy much?”

Liz looks unrepentant. “I want to meet this guy, since he has you looking so disheveled after a supposed family affair.” Caroline reaches up to touch her hair, she hadn’t bothered to fix it on the drive home and it’s just shy of a mess. “You can just tell him it’s to make meeting his family fair in return.”

“Mom! I’m not going to lie to him!” When Liz merely shrugs, she turns frustrated back to her phone. There didn’t seem to be a way around this, her mom was just as stubborn as she was.

[5:19] _My mom insists on inviting you over for family dinner tomorrow. I would encourage you to say no if she wasn’t reading over my shoulder._

[5:20] _I would be honored to attend, and happy to keep any salacious comments to the minimum._

[5:21] _Warning you now, she’s the sheriff and a proud gun owner._

Klaus chuckles softly at the implied threat on his phone, receiving interested looks from his siblings. He already regrets agreeing to stay in one of Finn’s guest rooms, but unfortunately there are no hotels worthy of the name in the area. Which means the whole Mikaelson clan, sans departed, but not missed, parents, will be staying under one roof for the first time in years. He had hoped Kol might go home with his date when he discovered they knew each other, but the Gilbert boy had more sense than he gave him credit for, leaving far too many volatile personalities under Finn’s new roof.

Steadfastly ignoring Rebekah’s glares and Elijah’s curious glance, he heads up to bed early, already plotting his way into the Sheriff’s good graces.

He wakes up before breakfast with a renewed sense of purpose. So, the girl of his dream (quite literally, last night) felt embarrassed after meeting his family. He could properly woo her with baked goods, he was sure of it. It worked for Finn with Sage, and even worked for Kol whenever he could be bothered to put effort into something, or someone. Even he could pull of a decent cookie with access to Finn’s recipes he was now rifling through.

“Niklaus.”

It appeared his plan to get up early to avoid his siblings was squashed, as he turned to Elijah sitting on at the kitchen counter, coffee and paper already in hand. Klaus, being unsure as to how he missed the elder brother, proceeded with caution. “Well, if it isn’t my favorite brother.”

“Your flattery is unnecessary, brother. While Miss Forbes seemed to be an extraordinary woman in the short time I got to know her, my amazement at your interest outweighs any personal interest she held for me.”

“What do you mean, ‘my interest’?” Because while he was uncharacteristically interested in Caroline Forbes, he didn’t necessarily want to reveal such a weakness to family.

“I suppose the answer to that will be found once you have the dessert recipe you desire.” Klaus merely scowls at that, and makes no move to resume his search. “Niklaus, there is no reason to be embarrassed. You like this girl; you should be able to take advantage that this chance brought her back into your life.”

“And I would recommend the date squares, fifth from the back.”

Klaus turns his back on his brother and blocks his view as he examines the date square recipe card. It appears doable for his ability level, but still classy enough to present to Caroline’s mother. He sets to work, steadfastly ignoring Elijah and Elijah him, for a good hour. A blissful hour, in comparison to what comes next.

“What on god’s green earth are you doing Nik?” Rebekah basically screeches.

Klaus, for his part, is covered in a good amount of flour, mixing the contents of his second batch of dough, since he had to throw out the first. When he merely glares at her in response, she raises her voice to a shout. “Kol, Finn, get down here!”

The stampede on the stairs suggests more than just the two brothers headed her call, and soon enough Kol, Finn, and Sage are all poking their heads in the kitchen. “What on earth has you shouting at this ungodly hour, Beks?” Kol rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“Look at Nik!” All heads swivel in his direction. “He’s baking. He’s never baked for us before.”

“It is good then,” Elijah says calmly from behind his paper, “that the baked goods are not for us, but his date with Miss Forbes at her thanksgiving festivities.” Klaus lets out a stream of curses upon seeing his phone left on the counter, within arms reach of Elijah. “You really need to set a more secure password.”

The bastard just sips his coffee, with just a twitch of a smile, and Klaus seethes. “Well, if you’re all done making fun of me” he grounds out, but it appears they aren’t done.

“This is the best thing to happen since I saw Elijah hand dipping chocolate strawberries to impress his college girlfriend.” Kol comments, and everyone’s attention is redirected.

“Oh yes, what was that tart’s name?” Rebekah snides and Kol shoots Klaus a wink behind her back. “Kat something, Katherine, Katrina?”

“It was Katerina, as you very well know.” Elijah appears less calm than before, though in his usual standard is mostly unruffled.

“I remember” Sage butts in “She said she would live off chocolate covered strawberries if she could and he immediately went home to make some for her.” She sounds wistful. “Nearly burned down his apartment, if I recall.”

Klaus would never admit he was grateful to Kol for the redirection, but as his family all piled on Elijah, he was able to finish prepping the date squares and set them in the oven. By the time the date squares came out of the oven, his family had settled into a late breakfast and moved onto more pleasant topics. Kol immediately snatches up a fresh square, burning his mouth on it.

“What? You need someone with my refined palate,” Kol mumbles with his mouth full, “to let you know if these are even good enough to present to the girl’s parents.”

Klaus moves the remaining squares out of Kol’s reach. “Parent, singular.”

“That’s right, the good sheriff is divorced. Husband remarried a man if I recall correctly.” When they all level various levels of glares at Finn, he shrugs. “Just restating the rumors.”

“Well, if Finn has decided to be open-minded for once in his life, I can finally tell my favorite conquest stories.” Kol claps his hands together like a child. “There was this one time….”

Klaus tunes Kol out as his brother does his best to scandalize the elder two brothers. Klaus has already heard these stories before, so he merely shrugs and waits for the date squares to cool. He starts packing them into a tin as Kol starts on his third story, with Finn looking scandalized as intended, Sage laughing at quite a few moments, and even Elijah cracking a smile or two. Rebekah had long since left the room, having always hated her brothers’ dates.

He tries to edge out of the room, cookie tin in hand, only to be caught not by anyone in the kitchen, but by Rebekah in the foyer.

“This better not be like that Tatia nonsense.”

“Rebekah,” Klaus sighs. “Can you not alert the others to my departure.”

“Answer the question Nik.”

“No, this is nothing like the ‘Tatia nonsense’ as you so aptly put it. Caroline has been truthful this entire time, she just wished to avoid an embarrassment.”

“Because that worked out so well for her.”

“I’m leaving now Bekah. If you’re that worried, why not ask Elijah how he feels? He assured me he was fine.” With that, Klaus walked out the door.

Caroline was close to biting her nails, a habit she hadn’t done since high school, she was that nervous. Klaus wasn’t even late yet, but her nerves were increasing. She kept having to shoo her mother from cleaning her guns on the kitchen table. When the doorbell finally rings, Caroline jumps up to get it before her mom can. But it wasn’t Klaus standing there, but Bonnie. She quickly enveloped her in a hug.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were spending the holidays in Mystic Falls.”

“Well, I was, and couldn’t miss the chance to meet your new guy.” She wiggles her eyebrows at Caroline, who merely groans. “Your mom texted me. Apparently, she wanted backup. For you or her, I’m not sure.”

“Please back me up, she keeps trying to take out her gun collection.”

“On it,” Bonnie nods, and heads straight toward the kitchen. Once she’s left, there is a knock on the door. Caroline throws it open.

“Klaus! You came!” A smile takes over her face.

“Of course I did,” he says, a little bemused. “I brought date squares, I hope you like them.” Caroline immediately takes the cookie tin from him and shoves her hand inside. Plopping a square in her mouth, she moans at the taste.

“These are amazing. I’ve never had date squares before.” She licks the crumbs off her mouth and his eyes fill with heat. She’s saved from commenting by the arrival of Bonnie and her mom in the main hallway.

“There’s the man of the hour” her mom says, and Caroline is glad to see that her holster is empty, even if she’s still wearing it. “Come on in, the fried chicken’s getting cold.” That’s right. They ordered fried chicken for thanksgiving every year rather than try and cook a full meal for the two of them. She probably should have attempted to cook something since there would be four of them this year.

Klaus must have noticed her discomfort. “Sounds lovely, I haven’t had proper American food in days, what with Finn’s hoity-toity cooking.” Bonnie shoots her a look that screams ‘he’s a keeper’ before introducing herself to Klaus.

Once everyone had been ushered into the kitchen, they begin chowing down on the KFC. Klaus carefully cleans his hands before addressing Bonnie. “You two seem almost like sisters, have you known each other long?”

“Since kindergarten” is Bonnie’s cheerful reply. “We’ve been pretty much inseparable since.”

“Except that you wouldn’t move to DC with me.” Caroline pouts.

“C’mon Care, do you really want a roommate with this hunk around?” Liz immediately starts choking on her chicken. Bonnie looks appropriately abashed “Sorry, Sheriff Forbes.” Klaus on the other hand, looks positively delighted, despite his efforts to reign it in.

Caroline tries to redirect the conversation. “Bonnie and I are both only children, so we’ve always had to stick together among our small-town friends.”

“C’mon Care, you know that’s not why you and I aren’t as close with Elena anymore.” Bonnie gripes, before turning to Klaus. “It’s not that Elena isn’t a good friend, it’s just that being in a poly relationship with two brothers who barely get along takes up a lot more time than she first thought.” Liz almost chokes on her chicken again and Caroline pats her back.

“That sounds like something Kol would do. One of my brothers,” he added for Bonnie’s and Liz’s benefit. “Except he’s never managed to stay in a relationship for very long.” Klaus regals them with tales of his siblings, and it’s easy to pick up on which ones he actually likes. Rebekah is his favorite from the sound of it, despite hating her taste in men, and Kol and Elijah he’s fonder of than he seems willing to admit. No one likes Finn it seems, from what Caroline observed yesterday, so no big surprised there, though it sounds like the man has calmed down since marrying Sage.

Before long, dinner is finished, and the pie and date squares consumed. She walks Klaus out to his car (her mom and Bonnie insisted on being the ones to clean up) and in no time at all they were making out against his car, his arms around her waist and one of her legs hitched up around his. They get catcalled by someone in a truck, who sounds suspiciously like Matt, and she immediately backs up, face flushed.

Klaus just smirks his easy smile. “Let me take you out on a proper date once we are back in DC. Someplace fancy.”

She rests a hand against his chest to steady herself. “Sounds perfect.” She gives him a quick kiss before rushing back into the house, waving from the doorway as he gets in his car and leaves.


	6. A Smutty Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT
> 
> Also, a lead up for the next in the series.

After their date (their first proper one), they find themselves back in Klaus's apartment again. Determined to make it to his bed for the first round this time, Caroline scoots out of the way of his wandering hands, laughing at his pout. She artfully begins stripping her clothing, leaving a trail toward the bedroom door. They share a heated look before Klaus follows close behind, shedding his jacket and tie. He makes it through the bedroom door, in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt, when he sees Caroline arranging the blankets over her nude form.

"Embarrassed already, love?"

Her eyes flicker to the windows. "Don't want to give the neighbors a show too."

"I assure you sweetheart," he says, dropping his shirt by the bed and undoing his pants, "no one can see you up here." He slides off his briefs and lazily pumps his cock. "No one but me." The heated look in his eyes as he follows the curves of the blanket around her form leaves her squirming.

He climbs onto the bed with her, removing the sheet slowly to take her in. Their lips find each other’s, even as their hand continue searching.

She shifts in his arms with a sly smile "I'd be up for trying one of your fantasies now," referring to his heated whispers on their walk to his place.

His eyes darken with lust and his cock begins to stir. "I have some ideas." His voice is gravely as he slides out of the bed, stark nude. "Don't move."

Caroline ignores his command the moment he leaves the room. It would be too much fun to see how he'd react to her disobedience. Picking up his discarded shirt, she shrugs it on and does up a few buttons, before settling cross legged onto his bed again.

His eyes heat up upon reentering the room, carrying something large. "I'm glad you ignored me; you look magnificent wearing my clothes."

"Whatever you're carrying is blocking my view."

He flips the object around, revealing a large stand-up mirror he settles on the table at the end of the bed. He nestles himself against the headrest and beckons her toward him.

"What are you…..."

"You said you wished for only the two of us to be able to see. I figured we should have a good view." She settles in between his legs, so they are both facing the mirror. She squirms a little at the scrutiny. "Touch yourself for me Caroline" he breathes into her neck, nipping at her skin, all while his eyes drink in her form in the mirror. "Show me how you like it."

Her hands tentatively move to her breasts, and she slowly massages them, relaxing as she does so. When one hand moves down toward her clit, she readjusts her hips, only to find his fully erect cock slotted in between her cheeks. She bites back a moan at that, can feel him straining for control behind her, even as their eyes remain locked in the mirror. "I could use an extra pair of hands" she murmurs, hoping to sound seductive, and it works for his hands come up to cover her free breast and join her explorations of her mound. They work in unison, building her higher and higher, harsh breaths drawn together, when she stops his hands. "I want you inside me."

He bites a moan into her shoulder at that, lifting her hips with his hands so that he can align his cock with her slit. They both greedily watch their joining bodies in the mirror, as she slides down inch by agonizing inch. Once fully seated, she lets out a sigh, head lolling back, before he pulls out a little and her head snaps back to watch the progress. "Would you keep touching yourself for me sweetheart?" He asks as he lifts her hips up another inch. Unable to respond between her moans, she merely follows his directions, circling her clit while grasping her breast. They both set a torturously slow pace, panting in rhythm as they climb ever higher. When her orgasm overtakes her, she sags in his grip, and he finishes with a few quick thrusts as the quivers around him.

They rearrange themselves on the bed, her cuddled in his arms. "I might have to steal that fantasy from you" she jokes, and his hands stroke her back.

"I'll be happy to do whatever you fantasize whenever you want it love."

"You mean like a boyfriend?" Her tone is still joking, but she looks up at him with hope in her eyes.

His hands still before resuming their path up and down her back. "To be honest I have little experience in such a career path" his tone is light "but for you Caroline," and she shudders at the way he says her name, "I'd be willing to try."

"I can't believe you want to spend Christmas in that god-awful town." Klaus is packing his suitcase despite his protestations.

"My mom refuses to take off more than a day at a time, so there is no other way to spend time with her over the holidays. Trust me, I wouldn't want to go to Mystic Falls either if I had a choice."

"You're ignoring the biggest issue love. We'll likely be roped into another mess with my family." He pulls her from her packing into his lap.

Laughing, she admonishes him "They're not that bad. Besides, I was hoping to attend a Mikaelson family event where I'm not the source of the drama."

"Would it be too much to hope for a family get together free of dramatics" he sighs. 

"Oh, absolutely." She giggles as she skirts out of his grasp. "Any chance Kol has charmed Jeremy into attending Christmas dinner?"

"Kol would use his charms for other things, if he had any success." He pauses, knowing that while Caroline never showed interest in Elijah, it still irks him from time to time. "Elijah has decided to drive all the way from Chicago for some ungodly reason, though I suspect the reason is the brunette ex-girlfriend he is giving a ride to."

"Well, I hope they leave with plenty of time. There's supposed to be a snowstorm through Appalachia right before Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be A Very Kalijah Roadtrip, plus more of Klaroline


End file.
